Talk:Second V
I'm pretty sure there is never any mention that this Second Victory Gundam was used as the basis of the V2. They exist in entirely different continuities as far as I can tell and the Second essentially IS the V2 for the Victory Novel. Teh Cactus 05:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thats what I have been wondering too! I've also have been wondering where Duo2nd has been getting this info.... -Dav7d2 - Insert AWESOME quote here :P 06:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not exactly knowledgeable in the situation, but...the only ones with the Minovsky Drive technology in late UC were Berah Ronah's Crossbone Vanguard, and, therefore, SNRI. When the SNRI became BESPA then they would obviously inherit the technology which had only been used in the ''Mother Vanguard ''battleship and in the failed mobile suit-use experiment that was the F99 Recordbreaker. The league militaire is not just limited to the ''Reinforce Junior, ''there exist sections of resistance aginst Zanscare all over the Earth Sphere if I remeber correctly. Speculation it may be, but it is easy to believe that BESPA could manufact the Second Victory Gundam based on the technlogy last used in the Recordbreaker, and that it was stolen by parts of the League Militaire not shown in the anime. They would then use this technology to form their own new symbol of resistance against Zanscare, the Victory 2 Gundam. This is easier to believe than the broken remnants of Anaheim electronics somehow coming accross their former competitor's (SNRI's) secret technology and building the most powerful suit in the Universal Century completely on their own. ::Oh well, that's just my two cents. -FAR-02C 00:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I think this is all retconed. In the anime, it's revealed that Uso's mom left in order to create the Victory and Victory 2 Gundams, so that their sons would have a better future. The Victory was capture once in ep 10 for a day and in ep 27/8 by ep 29 the V2 appeared. There is no way the Zanscare could have copied and develope a better version so fast. Besides it's completly out of the design line age of all Zanscare mechas or weapons. Also the F99 is retconed 14 years after the show. There was no connection back then. When was the novelization anyway? Acendel 17:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The novel was publish in 2007 the same year as Crossbone gundam Steel Seven's F99. Interesting. Some interesting comment found here: http://members.jcom.home.ne.jp/0911502801/victory.htm ::The comments should be translated! The comment about the type number being a hoax makes sense. It's a modified or a variation of the Victory so it should have LM312V-something as number if ever. Not to mention it should carry a Zanscare registration. Acendel 18:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) That website is questionable, according to Google Translate, it says... :-Model number unknown :-equipment LM312V04 :-ProductionF99 :-Discussion-RemarksV2 Gundam prototype. Since V1 is based, seems there is a limit to the output. :-BackSetting the number format does not exist at this time. Wikipedia's description is a hoax. I think we should remove the model number, considering MAHQ doesn't list it with a model number, a conversion kit in hobby japan doesn't (which they usually do) and even the scans we have on it don't either. In the end, theres no official source that gives it a model number. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 19:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Name From what I can tell, "Second V" seems to be the only official name for this unit. According to the Japanese Wikipedia, it was only ever called either "Second V" or "Gundam" in the novel, not "Second V Gundam". And it wasn't ever called "Second Victory". Also, the latest HG model just called it セカンドV. YoshiSuperDragon (talk) 11:33, July 27, 2019 (UTC)